


Down the Rabbit Hole

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Assumptions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Fear of Death, Let's Play, M/M, Panic Attacks, reassurance, thinking the worst, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Rummaging through discarded memories in a dimly lit cellar underneath the laboratory of Dr. Alphys, the two Youtubers continued to uncover secrets that went deeper into an unknown past than had been expected as they went through each video. 

“There’s a VHS player with a few tapes picked out beside it and they seem to be in a specific order. Will you watch one…?” Dan read the dialog box aloud as the five options were highlighted above their character’s head, “It’s probably the Ring.” 

“We should still watch them!”

“Really?” 

“You’re the one who’s been all about searching every corner of the game, don’t you want satisfaction to bring you back from death?” 

“Alright, fine, whatever,” he grumbled in annoyance after a moment of debating whether or not to give a self-deprecating joke about how if he died that there would be no persuading him back, yet it was fought against since that was not entirely true. He would always come back to Phil without fail, “Let’s give them a chance.” 

“That’s the spirit!” 

Smiling uncontrollably at such a bright soul that always shown through no matter the circumstances, the younger one began to read over the dialogue for both Toriel and Asgore, “Oh my god, she called him Gorey…” 

“Do your voice!”

“I’m both, how is this going to work?” 

“You’ve got this, love, I believe in you just like all our fans do.” 

Going back and forth between their voices with several puns about being a mother were exchanged, which brought a whole new level of emotional vulnerability since there would be an unfortunate outcome. Upon learning about the miserable fate that befell the human and monster alike once they entered a similar looking house as the beginning of the game the two continued along their way back to the king’s castle to battle him all over again, bated breath held as they expected the evil flower to appear again just as he had the first time around.

“I wonder what’s going to be different about this fight?”

“Human, it was nice knowing you. Goodbye,” Dan read off in a forlorn tone, taken aback when a familiar face showed up after throwing a ball of flame at the opponent, “It’s Toriel! Oh my God, she’s back!”

“And she just used that attack on her husband!”

“What a pitiful creature torturing such an innocent youth. It is I, your friend and guardian,” the younger one stated in a slight Welsh accent, “I could not stop worrying about you, so I decided to come after you just in case.”

“Awe, she never left us, not really.”

“As horrible as Asgore is he does deserve mercy too.”

“Tori, I-.”

“Do _not_ Tori me, Dreamurr!” Dan exclaimed with as much contempt as possible to scold the male goat-like creature, “Damn, using the surname…”

Watching as they conversed back and forth a large group of other monsters that had appeared along the way appeared as the infamous villain reappeared after Papyrus revealed that he had listened to a talking sunflower, “Why am I still doing this? It’s all just a game.”

“Meta as fuck…”

“If you leave the underground satisfied then you’ll win, but that won’t happen!”

“Aww, Flowey doesn’t want us to finish the game. Kinda sad.”

Agreeing, Phil continued on in a terrible Texan impression when the exposition explained that the evil character would hold victory in front of them out of reach before tearing it away to start the vicious cycle all over in a never-ending loop. Startled by the lashing out about how everyone was so stupid for believing in a more optimistic outlook on life, Phil paused for a few moments with a puzzled expression when the form of a younger version of the kingdom’s rulers.

“Finally… I was so tired of being a flower,” the older man remarked still in a state of confusion, "Wait… It’s the child!”

“That’s why the tape said howdy!”

“Yes, ‘cos it was the same thing!”

“That’s what I thought, but I didn’t want to be wrong. When the child died and Alphys did all that weird shit…”

“ToTo are you there? It’s me, your best friend, Asriel!”

Realizing what was going on, Daniel had to physically remove himself from the gaming room as hot tears started to blind him; during all the years of knowing each other, the fans around them had always envisioned scenarios where his partner was the one most likely to die and even though he encouraged them to continue writing it would sometimes hit him harder than slamming into the downstairs couch face first to muffle silent sobs. Death was an inevitable part of being human, of being alive at that, but that did not mean he was one-hundred percent content with it coming to claim the only bright part of his life, for while the world was as dark as a soulless, self-deprecating shell in the pit where his soul should be, people like Phil were needed. 

“Danny?” the older man called out as he entered the living room, soft sock-covered steps stopping inches away from the faux leather sofa, a large, warm hand lying flat against a hunched shoulder blade, “Please tell me what’s wrong, I want to help you feel better.”

“I-I…” 

“Yes, love?”

“If I lost you suddenly like that I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do… How would I even survive?”

“You’d find a way…”

“No! I don’t want to live in a world without you, or forced to carry on when you aren’t here anymore!”

“Shh, take a deep breath, okay?” he asked in a gentle tone, helping him sit up in a covered lap once the other sat down, rubbing small circles into the nape of a bent neck as their lungs synchronized smoothly, “I’m here, you won’t lose me.”

“What’s this feeling? I didn’t need anyone like this until I met you and now… All meaning to being alive would be lost.”

“Please don’t say that.”

“I say that because it’s true. You’re special, Philly, you’re the only one who understands me. I care about you more than anybody else.”

“Aww babe, so do I.”

“I’m not ready for this to end…”

“It won’t. Do you want to know why?”

About to ask for him to continue, Daniel’s puffy brown eyes looked up through damp lashes to watch while a slender palm slipped into a tight jean pocket to produce a shimmering silver band of metal slipped onto the corresponding finger without a word. Unable to come up with an intelligent response, he continued to stare with a mouth wide opened in an oval shape when another wave of liquid emotions started to form, “Is that…?”

“I need a second player and I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather have beside me.”

“You cheeky bastard…” he sighed out in a loving way before leaning close to press a pair of plush pink lips against the other’s for a long moment, the fear of being left behind melting away to be replaced by a spreading love that grew into a raging fire, “How could I ever pass up an opportunity like this?”a


End file.
